True Friendship
by Jinchurikigal
Summary: Yusei Finds a Girl from another world, in the alleys of the Satalite, And He decides to befriend her and introduce her to his signer friends, and what they dont realise, that this girl is a Michael Jackson Fan and impersonator, but she can also duel


True friendship- Yusei and Leona

One day In Neo Domino City, Yusei was riding through the city on his bright fire red Duel Runner, he was going so fast, that he started decelerating to meet Jack Atlus, Kalin Kessler, Bruno and Crow Hogan.

They End up meeting Yusei instead of him Meeting them. Kalin then hears soft sobbing nearby, he alerts his team, they hear it too, and Yusei Volunteers to check it out. He hears a sobbing 21 year old female's sobs get louder, he was worried about her. He finally finds her, A Brunette female with Hazel brown eyes cries so much that she never noticed Yusei in front of her. Yusei Kneeled down next to her after hopping off the Duel Runner, and He Tilts the girl's chin up for her to see him, she of all people was a studious girl, and wore purple spectacles.

She finally gets her courage to look up at Yusei, although with tears stain on her face. Yusei then decides to talk to her with a smile on his face to offer the girl comfort. Then The Introductions start.

Yusei went first however; he was ready to make another friend for the Enforcers, to get her to join them. He noticed she had a synchro deck, a WWE/CSI Hero Synchro deck. He then said to the girl, "Hi, My names Fudo, Yusei Fudo, and it's nice to meet you, what is your name?" The girl Shook his hand gently not to hurt him, and replies "Hello, Yusei, I'm Leona. Leona Brown, my real name's Actually Ashleigh Mellon, but Call Me Leona please!" Yusei and Leona then talk but Yusei needed to know why he found her crying in the first place.  
>Yusei asked Leona, "A Friend of mine heard soft sobbing earlier, was that you, Leona?" with a worried tone of voice, and she replied "Y-yes it was, Yusei, I am lost, and also in mourning for a loved one of my family, My Uncle..." Yusei replied "Aww, Sorry to hear that, you were in this dark alley of the big City, Neo Domino City. Here, let me help you." Leona then Takes his hand and Yusei Pulls her up, and gently Hugs Leona, and wipe away the last of her tears, and then tied her hair back for her. "Leona, want to meet some close friendly Team Mates of Mine, One of them, heard you sobbing... want to? Asks Yusei. Leona Replies "I'd love to. I just moved here, and I don't know anyone yet, except from you..." Yusei Then offers her a ride on His Duel Runner, back to the Other Team Enforcers Friends he has.<p>

Meanwhile, with Kalin, Crow, Bruno and Jack, the guys were talking about how the girl would look like.

Kalin thinks "Guys, if the girl is A Blonde, she would know how to have fun! Also, she may be a MJ Fan, Like me, and she may be an impersonator"

Jack thinks "Or she could have a beautiful pair of Hazel Eyes, and is a redhead, that would be a dreamy catch!"

Crow thinks "Well, the eyes would be right for me, I think her hair is black guys, she would be wearing spectacles and have a studious nature"

Bruno However thinks the right hair colour of the girl "Guys, I think you're right about her having Hazel eyes and Purple Glasses, but I have a hunch she has long beautiful Brown Hair."

Jack then realises Bruno is right, Yusei and The girl are approaching fast, a brunette, hazel-eyed Glasses clad female is on the back of Yusei's Runner, and Yusei Hops off first, Then He helps his new friend off from the rear of his Duel Runner.

Yusei then Comes in with the girl, and introduces them To Leona, and they accept her quickly, and she finally smiles, and they all smile back at her, and they all become friends. But Yusei Sees something special in Leona's Deck- "Violet Rose Dragon" and that she was with Violet Rose Witch, with a CSI/WWE Hero deck. Kalin Was impressed, she's both a witch and Duellist! Kalin approaches her and asks "Leona, I'm curious, who gave you this?" Leona Replied "Hermione Granger, I went to Hogwarts, She knew of my ability with a duel monsters deck so She added this card to my deck!"

Yusei Then Realises she was dubbed the most powerful duellist with the Warrior and Spellcaster deck she has.

One of the Duellists end up stepping up to duel the new girl. She was nervous, she never met anyone new in Domino City Yet, and she... ends up being befriended by the Enforcers. Then Leona becomes known to Akiza and the twins Leo and Luna


End file.
